


Avalanche Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Avalanche Sneezes [13]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Avalanches, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: SpongeBob sets off an avalanche trying to keep Patrick from doing so. The idea and base script are taken from Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo.





	Avalanche Sneeze

(SpongeBob and Patrick come to a cliff with a large amount of snow on it. A very small bit of snow falls off the cliff.)

SpongeBob: Look at all that snow up there, it looks dangerous! (to Patrick) We better be quiet, Patrick, or we might cause an avalanche.

(Patrick suddenly inhales as he is about to sneeze.)

Patrick: Uh... Aah... AAAAHHHH--

(Before he can sneeze, however, SpongeBob covers his nose with a forefinger. Patrick's sneeze disappears and he sighs with relief. SpongeBob smiles as well.)

SpongeBob: That was a close one!

(Just after he finishes saying that, however, he sneezes.)

SpongeBob: HaaaaaaaaAAAAAH-- CHOOOOOOOOO!!

(All of the snow falls off the cliff, but SpongeBob and Patrick move out of the way just in time. SpongeBob sighs with relief while rubbing his nose on his forefinger.)

SpongeBob: Phew...


End file.
